


i want to write you a song

by chasingoblivion



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Music Manager Chimney Han, Singer/Songwriter Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingoblivion/pseuds/chasingoblivion
Summary: “And what exactly inspired this ‘something new’?”Eddie’s thoughts stray to a quiet night on the beach accompanied by a warm body with eyes bluer than the ocean. It, him, is something Eddie’s been able to keep to himself thus far. He intends to keep it that way for as long as he can because Eddie knows himself and he knows the moment he talks about the best thing that’s ever happened to him, he’ll jinx it.He really doesn’t want to jinx it.OrIn which Eddie writes a love song.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 106





	i want to write you a song

**Author's Note:**

> | title from "i want to write you a song" by one direction |

“You wrote a love song?”

“Yes.”

Chim gets out of his seat and rounds his large desk so that he’s leaning against the front of it. 

“ _You_ ,” Chim says, pointing at Eddie, which seems entirely unnecessary since they’re the only ones in the room, “wrote a love song.”

“Would it be easier for you to understand if I said the words myself? Because I can. I wrote-”

“Don’t be a smartass,” Chim snaps and Eddie is sure he should find it intimidating, but he doesn’t. Chim has spent far too long in Eddie’s corner for him to ever perceive Chim as a genuine threat. “I’m allowed to be surprised by this. If I remember correctly, you’re the same man who said love songs are the bane of your existence, so excuse me if I’m a little thrown off by you walking in here and playing _that_.”

_That_ being the quickest song Eddie has ever written. It also doubles as the song that Eddie is most proud of, although that’s not something he’s ready to admit to Chimney. It’s bad enough that he wrote a love song to begin with, especially after swearing he never would. 

“Well you said you wanted something new, so.” Eddie gestures vaguely at Chim’s computer where the song had just been playing from. 

“And what exactly inspired this ‘something new’?”

Eddie’s thoughts stray to a quiet night on the beach accompanied by a warm body with eyes bluer than the ocean. It, _him_ , is something Eddie’s been able to keep to himself thus far. He intends to keep it that way for as long as he can because Eddie knows himself and he knows the moment he talks about the best thing that’s ever happened to him, he’ll jinx it. 

He _really_ doesn’t want to jinx it. 

“I guess I found my muse.”

Chim silently studies him and Eddie has to force himself not to buckle under the pressure of that look. 

“And does this muse have a name?”

_Evan Buckley._

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Right,” Chim drawls, reaching blindly behind him for his phone. Once he has it, his fingers hover over the screen and he stares at Eddie expectantly. “So what’s the song called?”

The lyrics and melody of the song came to Eddie with an ease that no song ever had before, but the same can’t be said for the title. “I don’t know yet.”

“I know you. Even if it doesn’t have an official title, you’re calling it something in that beautiful head of yours.”

Chim’s right and Eddie hates him for that. He can’t tell Chim what he’s referring to the song as in his head because doing so would mean explaining who the song is about. That’s a step Eddie’s not ready to make, at least not yet.

Even if _Evan’s Song_ has a nice ring to it. 

“I want to write you a song,” is what Eddie ends up saying. It’s the same sentence that’s been running on repeat in his mind since he met Buck five months ago. 

“I’m flattered.”

Eddie groans, dragging his hand down his face. He loves Chim, he does, but he can do without the bad jokes. They’ve somehow only gotten worse since Chim became a father. “No, that’s the song title.”

“Of course, silly me.” Chim types it into his phone and says, “We can work with that.”

It feels like a dismissal and one Eddie will gladly take. He grabs his jacket on the way out, phone in his hand to send Buck a message as soon as he has his back to Chim. He knew this meeting wasn’t going to be easy, but he’d say he’s made it out mostly unscathed. 

“Oh and Eddie?” Eddie turns back around and finds his manager smirking at him because of course he is. “I can’t wait to meet the person who finally inspired you to write a love song.”

Eddie’s grimace is almost as pronounced as Chim’s resulting laughter is loud. Would he still be laughing if he knew Eddie’s song is inspired by Chim’s brother-in-law who also happens to be the godfather of Chim’s newborn daughter?

Eddie would much rather not find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr [@starlightbuck](https://starlightbuck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
